Shark Hunters
The 'Shark Hunters '''was an organization created by Chase Landon as a means of fighting the sharks created by the corrupt InGen employees. The organization was first featured in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''and will return in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution After Billy Trenton is "killed" by Simon, Chase Landon makes a move to create the Shark Hunters to fight the sharks and to ensure that Billy did not die in vain. Chase goes to Quinn Freeman, who supports the group and makes t-shirts for them. Quinn also helps Chase with recruiting people, including Russell Griffin and his step-cousin Gabe Reynolds, as well as Carter Phillips, Jimmy Clark and Brett Nelson. It is likely that various other people, such as Max Anderson, were invited to join the hunters but turned down the offer. Russell also brings guns into the group for him and Gabe to use against the sharks; Chase disagrees with this, but Russell uses them anyway. After receiving their t-shirts, the Shark Hunters embark on various missions to find the Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile Sharks. Ultimately, Russell develops the idea to make an exhibit to hold the sharks in for the public to see. Although Chase and Quinn disagree with this, believing that it's not what the Shark Hunters are meant for, the rest of the hunters agree to the idea and the park is created. However, the sharks wind up being released by Simon before they can be moved to the exhibit, causing the Shark Hunters to go into action in Bradford Cul-De-Sac. There, they battle the three sharks, with Carter, Eddie Jackson, Brett and Quinn being killed in the chaos. Gabe decapitates the Crocodile Shark, and during the final battle at Chase's swingset with the Hammerhead Shark, Russell rips out the Hammerhead's brain after Chase goes inside it to deactivate it. Chase soon emerges from the shark, alive, and tells Russell to call the police so that they can take the Hammerhead's body away. Russell disagrees at first, believing that the Shark Hunters won't be needed at that point. Chase says that the Shark Hunters are meant to take a fall like that, and Jimmy adds that when they do they'll still be able to win. After Russell states that they didn't win, Chase tells him that they need to let the world know about the sharks. Russell finally agrees and calls the police, who take away the body sometime after the battle. As a result, the Shark Hunters are recognized throughout the nation. Gabe later talks to Russell over the phone and convinces him to quit the Shark Hunters. While Russell wants to stay since they're the only people to fight the sharks, he eventually gives in, although Gabe says that he was a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Russell tells him not to mention the Shark Hunters, and Gabe agrees before hanging up and walking down the sidewalk. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Three years after the events of the second film, the remaining Shark Hunters dispersed, as the Retribution Incident sparked the public's awareness of the threat the sharks pose. The Shark Hunters inadvertantly became caught up in the negativity, with people believing that they fueled the problem and were one of the primary reasons for the Incident. In June 2016, Chase consulted with Jimmy and Dan Bruines about the future of the Shark Hunters, with Chase hoping to disband the group. However, Jimmy and Dan convinced him to keep fighting. Over the next few months, most of the Shark Hunters were slaughtered. Chase was killed by a Mako Shark, Dan was shot and killed by Marcus Callum and Jimmy was killed by a Lemon Shark. Old allies, such as Drake Matthews, were also killed, while new allies such as Sean Fanelli and Zion Jones were killed by Rainer Koffman. Fearing for their lives, and knowing they couldn't face their enemies alone, Russell and Gabe went into hiding. After civilians Owen Hawkins and Logan Shaw encountered two sharks in the walking trail, they found Russell and Gabe and convinced them to keep fighting against the sharks. Though reluctant at first, the two formed a new alliance with Owen and Logan. Over the next few days, Owen rescued Billy Trenton and the group allied with Keith Douglas, a rogue InGen employee. The six of them, informally dubbed the "New Shark Hunters", battled Simon Williams' forces of InGen employees and sharks. In the climactic battle, the group allied with four other rogue employees. During a massive gunfight, Billy, Logan and Keith were killed, as were Simon and all the InGen employees. The detonation of the Bombshark, a weapon of mass destruction, incinerated Rainer Koffman and the remaining employees. With their adversaries finally dead, Russell, Gabe and Owen went on to continue their lives. Members By the end of Jurassic Shark III, no Shark Hunters remain active, although a few former members are still alive. Former *Russell Griffin - New character who accepts an invitation to the group. Russell quickly takes on an integral role, providing weapons to the group, and also killing the Hammerhead Shark. However, he also winds up attempting to create a "park" to hold the sharks in to show them to the public. When the sharks are released, the Retribution Incident occurs, which can mostly be blamed on Russell. Russell was also the one who killed Quinn Freeman, after his betrayal. Russell later leaves the group alongside Gabe, who convinces him that it is too dangerous to remain. *Gabe Reynolds - New character who accepts an invitation to the group. He is usually alongside Russell, and plays a major part in helping the group, including killing the crocodile shark. Gabe later leaves the group, and convinces Russell to as well, believing it is too dangerous to stay in the group. Killed in Action *Chase Landon - Founder and leader of the group, who also participated in the original hunt. Chase intially held the group back by barring them to their nerf guns (Russell did not follow this order), but later allowed the use of guns and improvised melee objects after he realized how bad the situation had deteriorated into. Chase is killed by a Mako Shark prior to the main events of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *Dan Bruines - Participant of the original hunt, who returns and joins the Shark Hunters after recovering from his injuries in the first movie. Dan nearly destroyed the Bull Shark, and was partially responsible for Quinn's betrayal (although this was mainly because of Simon). He is killed by Marcus Callum prior to the main events of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *Nate Williams - Participant of the original hunt, who ended up surviving his unclear fate in the first film. He does join the Shark Hunters, but does not end up supporting them in the Retribution Incident. He is killed by his brother, Simon Williams, prior to the main events of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *Jimmy Clark - New character who had been interested in joining the group, and later did. He supports the group for most of the movie, including participating in the final battle with the Hammerhead shark. He is killed by a Lemon Shark prior to the main events of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *Zion Jones - Joined the Shark Hunters after the Retribution Incident, and was killed by Rainer Koffman before the events of the third film. *Sean Fanelli - Joined the Shark Hunters after the Retribution Incident, killed by corrupt employees sometime before the events of the third film. *Eddie Jackson - New character who became friends with Chase Landon about a month after the events of the original film. Eddie helps Chase Landon throughout the Retribution storyline, until he is killed by the Hammerhead Shark. *Quinn Freeman - Former acquaintance of Chase Landon, who helped create and organize the group. Quinn later betrayed the group after being abandoned by Dan Bruines and left to die (ending up surviving), due to being convinced by Simon that killing off the group would 'redeem' him. However, he was shot and killed by Russell before he could harm anyone. *Carter Phillips - New character who was eager to join the group, after hearing about it from Eddie. Carter supports the group for a short while, but is killed quickly into the Retribution Incident by the Hammerhead Shark. He is the first Shark Hunter to die in the second film. *Brett Nelson - New character who accepted an invitation into the group. While he was able to help, he was killed near the end of the Retribution Incident by the Hammerhead Shark. Trivia *Scott loosely based the concept of the Shark Hunters off the InGen Hunters from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Ultimately, the only real similarities are the names of the groups. The Shark Hunters are focused on hunting down the sharks created by the corrupt InGen employees, while the InGen Hunters are focused on capturing dinosaurs. *Despite possible beliefs and hints, Billy Trenton is not a member of the Shark Hunters. Instead, his supposed demise influenced Chase to set up the organization. Category:Characters Category:Shark Hunters Category:Organizations Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Disbanded Teams Category:2016 Storyline